Exdeath/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' To the great beyond! Powerless worms! Anger and hatred could not defeat me! All shall return to the Void. I will be reborn here. — when HP is low Show bravado while you still can. — when HP is low The Void is with me. — when opponent is stronger All is equal before the Void. — when opponent is stronger Fear my power! — when opponent is weaker Prepare for the afterlife! — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Imbecile! Show bravado while you still can. Can you withstand my magic? You dare face me knowing my strength? All this way to be destroyed? A perfect chance to hone my might! — when opponent is stronger A worthy opponent! — when opponent is stronger The Void beckons... — when HP is low A small storm to weather. — when HP is low Hehe... Amusing. Time to settle this. I have been waiting for this moment! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Approach and return to the Void! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. It's too bad you had to meet me! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle Time to end this! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' Follow me to the light's end! — Warrior of Light Your cycle only leads to the void. — Garland Dreams are meant to be shattered. — Firion Only the void can rule eternally. — The Emperor A tiny excuse for a human! — Onion Knight The Void you desire is false. — Cloud of Darkness Suffer in the rift within you. — Cecil Seal your heart within the Void. — Golbez You shall come and join me... — Bartz Even nothingness is powerless before the Void. — Exdeath Release your true form! — Terra I have no patience for fools! — Kefka Brooding gains you nothing! — Cloud A heart's darkness harbors the Void. — Sephiroth Death possesses its own beauty. — Squall Be lost in the rifts of time! — Ultimecia I will end your dwindling time. — Zidane Clinging so tightly to mortality. — Kuja Your very existence is nothing. — Tidus Sins are eternal! — Jecht I will add your magic to my own! — Shantotto I shall hand down your final judgment! — Gabranth Discord is but one piece of the Void. — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' Wander in a lightless wasteland! — Warrior of Light Surrender to the Void! — Garland Do not chase dreams, seek the Void. — Firion Only the Void can rule the world. — The Emperor What can an impotent child accomplish? — Onion Knight If only to return the world to what it was. — Cloud of Darkness A wavering spirit cannot defeat me. — Cecil What is it you seek by discarding trust? — Kain The Void is the ultimate magic! — Golbez Sink into the Void! — Bartz I shall overcome death and myself. — Exdeath Fall to the depths of the Rift! — Gilgamesh Let us destroy the world together! — Terra Destruction only leads to the Void. — Kefka Doubts and memories are frivolous. — Cloud Your vow and hopes will be swallowed by the Void! — Tifa Your past glory belongs to the Void. — Sephiroth Pitiful lion who knows but solitude. — Squall I shall take both love and friendship from you. — Laguna Past and future... all return to the Void! — Ultimecia Your tail trembles with fear. — Zidane Sink into the Void and surrender to peace. — Kuja Your callowness is pitiful. — Tidus Say your final prayers. — Yuna A cretin cannot control the Void! — Jecht A wielder of the dark arts have we? — Shantotto You house an immeasurable Void within you. — Prishe There is no answer to seek. — Vaan You cannot judge the Void! — Gabranth Do you fight of your own volition? Mwa-hahahaha! — Lightning The Void surpasses even discord! — Chaos Do not resist, you will disappear soon as well. — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Treachery of the Gods: Indiscernible Truth Exdeath: "So, you offer your life in exchange for theirs?" Kain: "Of course not. I offer yours." Side Story: My Road Exdeath: "I am afraid that time runs short for you." Kain: "Truly. Then let us make this quick." Light to All: Guidance of the Moon Exdeath: "Do you not think you are being deceived?" Cecil: "You will not punish my brother!" Light to All: A Treasure Hunt Exdeath: "There is nowhere to run." Bartz: "I said I was taking you on!" Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Exdeath: "Prepare to disappear into the Void!" Bartz: "Right after I get done with you!" Battle Feel the Void! — when using Sword Dance or Vaccum Wave after a block Grovel! — when using Black Hole Imbecile! — when using Vacuum Wave or after fourth hit from Sword Dance in EX mode You are powerless! — when using Hurricane Think again! — when using Mid Block/'Protect Guard' Prepare yourself! — when using High Block/'Turn Guard' Death approaches! — when using Delta Attack Naive weakling! — when using Almagest You're all talk! — when using any Almagest after a block This is it! — when using Grand Cross Fall. No escape! — alternate Maelstrom Supreme power! — when activating EX Mode To the silent beyond! — when EX Burst begins Turtle! — alternate EX Burst This is it! — when imperfect EX Burst is performed Embrace the stillness of eternity... — with perfect EX Burst execution Futile! — when using Delta Attack when called as an Assist or activating EX Revenge Shall I assist? — when used as an Assist Summoning Leave them as ash on the breeze! — Ifrit Let their viscera see light! — Shiva Bring the skies down upon them! — Ramuh Fell these recreants one by one! — Odin Harry them with wave after wave! — Leviathan There is no place for compassion in your judgment! — Alexander Show them not an iota of pity! — Bahamut Sample voices Be enveloped by the rift! You summoned death! That is as far as you go. I've been waiting for this. Scatter in the darkness. Victory ''Dissidia'' Defenseless fool! You deserve no mercy. Victory itself is nothingness... Be engulfed by the Void! Just as I expected... — when HP is low My potential is unlimited. — when HP is low Only the Void itself could surpass me! — when opponent is stronger Mwahahahahaha! — when opponent is stronger Barely a diversion... — when opponent is weaker None can stand against me! — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' A futile attempt at resisting is pointless! An empty victory. Show some attempt to resist! Know the power of the Void! Ultimate power! Nothing surpasses the Void! Mwa-ha-ha. My magic was superior! Defeat ''Dissidia'' The Void...how could it- I shall be born again, in the rift... Am I to be sealed again? Will I end like a mirage? Falling to the likes of you? No...this is not happening! How can this be... Inconceivable! — when opponent is stronger The Void will swallow me. — when opponent is stronger The Void's true power! — when opponent is weaker I won't disappear. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' An unacceptable outcome... Will I rot here? Falling to the likes of you! Am I to return to the Void? Was my power incomplete? No! Not until the Void is mine! This is not the end by any means! Category:Character quotes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy